heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southbound Duckling
Southbound Duckling is the 90th one Reel animated Tom and Jerry Short. Released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in 1955, it was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby with music by Scott Bradley. The cartoon was animated by Kenneth Muse, Ed Barge and Irven Spence with backgrounds by Vera Ohman and layouts by Richard Bickenbach. Plot Quacker is convinced that all ducks fly South for the winter. He packs his suitcase, visits Jerry to tell him about his migration plans, and tries to leave but the mouse stops him. Jerry shows Quacker a book on ducks which compares wild ducks and domestic ducks (i.e. Quacker) to convince him that he isn't supposed to migrate. Quacker unconvinced, sets off on his travels, even though he cannot fly. After about some hard running, the duck is out of breath, and Jerry again shows his friend the book. Quacker won't give up, loads himself into a catapult and flies straight into Tom's mouth. Quacker flees and Tom peeks at a recipe for ducks, then sets out to make this reality. Jerry pulls Quacker into a tree as he passes by. Soon, Quacker places himself on one end of a seesaw and drops an anvil on the other to pelt himself into the air, but cannot stay up and falls into a frying pan Tom sticks out of the window. Tom covers Quacker with egg and flour, which blinds the duck temporarily. When he recovers and sees the cooking book, the recipe reads SOUTHERN FRIED DUCK, and Quacker realizes right away that Tom wants to eat him! Jerry scoops up Quacker from the pan with a spatula and pulls it towards his hole, but drops the duck just in front. Tom grabs the duck, but gets his hand hit by the spatula and loses Quacker. Still persistent, the duck rides a rocket reading FLORIDA OR BUST into the distance, but Tom swallows the rocket to stop the duck from escaping, sending him across the landscape into a pool - all without swallowing Quacker. Knowing he cannot escape alone, Quacker pleads for help from Jerry, who obliges after much pestering. The duck boards an air balloon and the mouse fills it up, sending Quacker floating into the air. This does not last long as Tom with his shotgun shoots the balloon from a hidden bunker and brings out a net to catch the duck. While the cat is focused on watching his prey's trajectory, Jerry cuts the bottom of the net out and takes Quacker. Finally, the mouse and duck go to the international airport and fly to Miami, Florida. Tom chases them into the airport and tries to run away from the oncoming plane, and he ends up stowing away by clinging to the wheel. On a Miami beach, Quacker and Jerry are sunbathing, glad to be rid of Tom, but he is actually right behind them and ensnares them under a bucket. Quacker is screaming in panic from beneath the bucket, then Tom snickers evilly and pulls down a parasol to hide himself and the bucket right while The End appears afterwards. Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 3, Disc Two External links * * Category:1955 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Animated films about birds Category:Films set in Miami, Florida